Conventional microplated components, used in the form of perforated disks in injection valves or for the production of fine sprays in general, e.g. with large spraying angles, are already known from German Patent No. 196 07 288. The individual plates, or working layers, of the perforated disk are built upon one another by electrodeposition (multilayer electroplating). The plates are electrodeposited consecutively so that the subsequent plate adheres firmly to the underlying plate due to electrical bonding, and all layers together then form a one-piece perforated disk. To make a large number of perforated disks easier to handle when applying the various manufacturing process steps to a wafer, two positioning receptacles, e.g. in the form of circular through holes, are provided close to the outer edge of the perforated disk and extend along the entire axial height of the perforated disk. This simplifies the buildup of several electroplated layers, which takes place consecutively over time. However, the disadvantage of this is that no information revealing the outline of the perforated disk can be derived externally from the perforated disk.
European Patent No. 567 332 and German Patent No. 44 32 725 also describe microplated components that are produced by a similar technology. Viewed from the outside, the finished components in this case do not reveal any information on the layout, structure, or any other parameters of the components.